Enchanted
by NekoHatsuneTakamachi
Summary: Nanoha y sus amigas van, como todos los viernes por la noche, a una discoteca. Nanoha piensa que será lo mismo de siempre. Pero su idea y su vida dará un giro inesperado al conocer a Fate. (One-Short)


**Hola! Aquí les traigo mi primer one-short. Está basado en la canción de Taylor Swift (Enchanted) Y bueno, sin más espero que les guste. Como es mi primer one-short no se si estará bien xD Aunque que sepan que me he esforzado muchísimo por hacer esto. Este one-short es una compensación por los cortos capítulos de mi otro fic "Sobreviviendo junto a ti". **

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece. **

* * *

Y de nuevo se encontraba en el mismo sitio. ¿Cuántas veces había ido? Cada viernes por la noche desde que se graduó. Ni siquiera sabía como Hayate la había vuelto a convencer de ir. Ya estaba harta de ir, ¿y para qué? Se quedaba sentada en un rincón mientras veía como sus amigas se divertían.

Y ahí se encontraba ella. Sentada en una mesa mirando a sus amigas bailar con unos chicos que conocieron hace unos minutos. Y ella sola con un mojito en la mano. Se sentía solitaria y cansada. Fingiendo sonreír cuando su amiga Hayate la miraba.

Observó como las personas bailaban como si no hubiera mañana. Entonces la vio. Al terminar la canción las personas se fueron a sus sitios. Y ahora se encontraba mirando a unos ojos borgoña que la miraban atentamente. Sintió como el corazón le dio un vuelvo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Pero sentía unas ganas de ir y hablarle a la rubia que estaba en la barra mirándola.

-¿Cómo lo estas pasando, Nanoha?- La voz de su amiga la hizo salir de su trance. Le sonrió y respondió:-Bien...Como siempre.- Entonces volvió a mirar hacia la barra.

Para su desgracia la chica rubia ya no estaba. No sabía la razón pero se sintió decepcionada. Suspiró cansada y decidió decirle a Hayate que se iba. Dejó el mojito en la mesa y se giró para ver a la castaña que extrañamente ya no estaba en su sitio. Miró confundida a los lados. Se paralizó al encontrar a la chica rubia a un metro de ella mirándola con una sonrisa...¿tímida? Vio como se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-Hola.- Le dijo. Su voz era suave, gentil y...¿Qué estaba pensando? Le estaba hablando y ella pensando en como era su voz.

-Hola...-Respondió ella sintiéndose de repente nerviosa. La rubia la miró como intentando decir algo. Nanoha esperó y finalmente la rubia habló.

-¿Nos conocemos?-

Esto dejó confundida a Nanoha. -N-no...Es la primera vez que te veo.- La rubia sonrió.-En ese caso será mejor conocernos. Me llamo Fate, ¿y tú?-

Se preparo para hablar. ¿Pero qué...? ¿Iba a hablar con una desconocida? Bueno...le había dicho su nombre, sí. Pero aún así le parecía un poco raro hablar con una desconocida. Aunque por alguna razón se sentía bien a su lado.

-Nanoha.- Respondió con una sonrisa. Fate sonrió y señaló la barra.-¿Quieres tomar algo?- La cobriza asintió sintiéndose cada vez más animada.

Se dirigieron a la barra. Fate se giró a verla y sonriente preguntó:-¿Mojito?- Nanoha asintió sin poder dejar de mirar a la rubia que ahora pedía al hombre un mojito y un whisky. Fate la miró de nuevo.

-Y bueno...¿tienes...novio?-

Nanoha casi se atraganta con la bebida pero por suerte logró controlarse. Miró sorprendida a una sonrojada Fate.

-E-eh...B-bueno no...De momento.- Respondió como pudo sin poder evitar sonrojarse también. ¿Fue su imaginación o Fate había suspirado aliviada al oír su respuesta? Imaginaciones suyas. Seguro.

-¿Y...tú?- Nanoha la miró nerviosa. Extrañamente esperaba que dijera un "no". Cosa que la desconcertó un poco. Fate sonrió de nuevo.

-No...De momento.- La sonrisa se la rubia se hizo más grande. La cobriza se sonrojó de nuevo. Le encantaba su sonrisa por algún motivo.

Y así se pasaron las próximas dos horas. Hablando de cosas triviales y algunas sin sentido. Pero les encantaban conocerse una a la otra y también estar cerca. Por algún motivo, ambas no querían terminar nunca de hablar. Cosa que no podía suceder.

La cobriza vio como su amiga la llamaba para informarle de que se tenían que ir. Miró tristemente a Fate. -Lo siento, tengo que irme.- La rubia miró su reloj.

-Oh dios...Es muy tarde. Siento haberte entretenido.- Nanoha le sonrió.-No pasa nada...Ha sido...agradable hablar contigo.- Fate sonrió.

Se quedaron mirando unos minutos. Perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra. Como si fuera un trance. La voz de Hayate volvió a sacarla de su trance y con un "adiós" se despidió de Fate que no paró de mirarla hasta verla salir de la discoteca.

Nanoha hizo igual. No paró de mirar a Fate hasta salir de aquel lugar. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, la cuál no borró hasta llegar a su departamento. Todo el camino estuvo ruborizándose y con esa sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-_Fate...Fue encantador conocerte.-_

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente dejando ver sus cansados ojos zafiros. No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en Fate. Se estuvo preguntando toda la noche si amaba a alguien más aunque no lo hubiera dicho. Si tenía a alguien especial esperando por ella...Y estuvo rogando toda la noche para que la respuesta a esas preguntas fuera un "no".

Se levantó sin ganas de la cama y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Se miró las ojeras que se extendían por debajo de sus ojos. Suspiró y mojó su cara con agua bien fría. Se miró de nuevo al espejo.

-¿Pero qué me está pasando?- Se preguntó a ella misma susurrando. Suspiró de nuevo y salió del baño. -Necesito café. Montañas de café.- Murmuró caminando a la cocina.

Preparó la cafetera y esperó mientras se sentaba. Se apoyó en su brazo y observó el amanecer. Eran tan solo las siete de la mañana. -_¿Estará despierta?_- Se preguntó mientras sonreía.-_Fate..._- El sonido de la cafetera la hizo levantarse aún con esa sonrisa boba.

Al terminar de servirse el café se sentó en el sofá. Cogió el mando y encendió la televisión. Veía las imágenes de la tele pasar pero realmente no estaba prestando atención. Su mente estaba pensando de nuevo en Fate. A saber cuántas veces había pensando en ella.

Suspirando apagó la televisión y caminó a su cuarto. -Realmente me estoy volviendo loca.- Murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el tan anhelado día. Viernes. Por primera vez estaba feliz y contenta de que el viernes llegara. Estuvo toda la semana pensando en Fate y solo en Fate. ¿Estaría Fate en la discoteca? Se preguntó. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas que fuera así, por que si no toda su moral se iría por los suelos.

Se miró al espejo atentamente mientras se giraba para ver su ropa. Unos jeans ajustados negros, una camisa sin mangas blanca que dejaba ver su escote. Sonrió satisfecha y salió de su habitación. Su móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Si?- Respondió mientras cogía las llaves y su chaqueta.

-¿Nanoha? Soy yo Hayate, ¿estás lista?- Oyó la voz de la castaña al otro lado. Respondió un "si" y colgó bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

Saludó al vigilante de la puerta y salió casi corriendo al coche de Hayate que la esperaba en la entrada.

* * *

-_Genial. ¿Tenía que haber una cola tan larga justo hoy, no?-_Pensó Nanoha al ver la larga cola que se extendía desde la entrada de la discoteca hasta los aparcamientos.

Miró a los lados para ver si veía a la rubia por algún lado pero ni rastro. Decepcionada, se giró a ver a Hayate que hablaba animadamente con Arisa y Suzuka. Suspiró aburrida y se volvió a girar.

Una media hora más tarde había llegado por fin a la discoteca y ahora se encontraba pidiendo un Martini con limón mientras buscaba con la mirada a Fate. Al no verla por ningún sitio miró la hora. -_Las doce y veinte..._-Suspiró y tomó un poco de su Martini recién hecho.

-¡Hey Nanoha!-La llamó Hayate.-¿Te vienes a bailar?- Nanoha negó con la cabeza sonriéndole a Hayate en disculpa. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra y se apoyó en su brazo mientras jugaba con la pajita del vaso.

-Hola.-

Su corazón se acelero creyendo que era Fate, pero borró esa idea al ver a un chico sonriéndole con un whisky en la mano. Cosa que le recordó a Fate. Le sonrió intentando ser amable. El chico pareció sentirse incómodo en ese silencio que se formó y intentó sacar un tema de conversación.

-Me llamo Chrono. ¿Y tú?- Le regaló una brillante sonrisa. Nanoha lo miró unos segundos. -Am...Nanoha.-Dijo intentando no sonar tan mal. Chrono volvió a sonreír.-_Por Dios. ¿No se cansa de sonreír?-_Pensó la cobriza bebiendo otro trago de su bebida.-Y...¿vienes sola?- Nanoha lo miró y asintió.-Hm...no...-Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para deshacerse de ese chico.

-He venido con mi novia.- Dijo sonriendo triunfante al ver la cara de decepción en el rostro del pobre chico que ahora estaba intentando buscar una excusa para irse.

-A-ah...Tu n-novia...-Nanoha asintió sonriendo aún más.-B-bueno...creo que me están llamando...¡Adiós!- Chrono se alejó. La cobriza suspiró y al momento se arrepintió de haber espantado al chico, por así decirlo. Al menos tendría compañía, pero lo había echado a perder. Bebió todo el vaso de Martini de un solo trago.

Toda la semana esperando a el viernes y ¿para qué? Fate no estaba. Y dudaba de que iría. Pidió otro Martini y observó a su amiga Hayate bailando con un chico...que se había dado cuenta de que era Chrono. Luego miró a Arisa y Suzuka que bailaban animadamente.

Y ella...Ella sola, sentada en la barra y con un Martini. -Si al menos el Martini hablara...-Murmuró mientras bebía un poco. Había vuelto a lo de siempre, sola. Siempre sola, en un rincón. Y cuando creyó que Fate la había sacado de eso y ahora se encontraba de nuevo sola...su moral cayó por los suelos y se sintió más vacía que nunca.

Volvió a beberse de un trago toda su bebida para luego secarse la boca con la manga de su chaqueta.

¿Desde cuando había dependido tanto de una persona?¡Una desconocida! Se había vuelto loca. No. ¡Fate la había vuelto loca! ¡Ella y su...su...lo que sea!

Se bajó de la silla y caminó hasta la salida. Cogió su móvil y escribió un mensaje: "Hayate, no me encuentro bien. Me voy. Nos vemos el lunes. Diviértete". Al salir se fue a la acera de enfrente y empezó a caminar de regreso a su apartamento.

* * *

Llevaba una media hora caminando. Un media hora en la que no había parado de pensar en Fate. Todo en su mente era Fate, Fate ¡y más Fate! Miró los altos edificios. -_¿Fate vivirá por aquí?-_Se preguntó. Pero descartó la idea. California era demasiado grande.

Llegó a su apartamento. Abrió la puerta y ni siquiera se molestó en colocar su chaqueta, simplemente la tiró en el suelo. Se quitó los zapatos y los tiró a Dios sabe donde. Se quedó solo con su camisa, lo demás había ido a parar a cualquier parte del suelo.

Se tiró en el sofá y suspiró mirando al techo. Entonces fue cuando se derrumbó. Un par de lágrimas se abrían paso por sus mejillas y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Tampoco lo haría si pudiera, necesita desahogarse. ¿Por qué lloraba? Por una sola persona.

Fate.

¿Qué tenía esa rubia? ¡Apenas la conocía y ahora se encontraba llorando por ella! Se sentía sola. Vacía. Incluso sentía que nadie la quería. Ella sola con su soledad. ¿Quién dijo que soledad no mata? A ella la estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente.

Esa chica la había hecho sentir querida. Y desde el primer momento sintió que no quería a otra persona a su lado. Solo a Fate. Intentó no pensar más en Fate. Le dolía pensar en ella.

Si tan solo hubiera hablado más con...Chrono, al menos se hubiera olvidado de ella. Y puede que hasta se hubiera conseguido, al fin, novio. Hizo una mueca al pensarlo. No. No quería novios. Quería a Fate. ¡Y de nuevo pensando en Fate!

Se levantó y se fue a la cocina. Se preparó un té caliente. Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Sonrió levemente al ver su programa favorito. Era uno de esos shows en los que hacen preguntas y si aciertas te dan, o bien dinero o cosas así. La gracia era que si los concursantes fallaban, unas puertas que estaban debajo de ellos se abrían y ellos caían en agua fría.

Estuvo unos minutos viéndolo hasta que recordó de nuevo a Fate. Cuanto deseaba que llamara a su puerta diciendo "hola, fue encantador conocerte el otro día". ¡Tan solo con eso sería feliz el resto de su vida! Intentó imaginarse eso y logró sonreír al menos un poco.

Giró su rostro para ver el gran paisaje por su ventana. Dejó el té en la mesita y caminó hasta la ventana. Miró las llamativas luces de la ciudad. Los altos edificios y algún que otro avión. El mar a lo lejos. Y lo que más le gustaba, el cielo. El oscurecido cielo y esa bella luna que iluminaba su apartamento. Miró el cielo, la hacía sentirse bien. Alejada de todo pensamiento.

Menos de Fate.

Deseó que la rubia se encontrara a su lado. Abrazándola por la cintura y susurrándole cosas al oído. Cerró los ojos intentando imaginarse eso. El cálido aliento en su oído. Y...esos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos zafiros dejando caer una lágrima.

¿Y si Fate ya tenía a alguien especial? Nanoha sintió una punzada de dolor al pensarlo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la rubia no tuviera a nadie. Ya lo había pensado hace días y seguía sintiendo esas punzadas de dolor al pensarlo.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho cerrando el puño. -_Por favor...No tengas a nadie esperando por ti. No tengas a nadie a tu lado. No te enamores de alguien más.-_

* * *

El sonido de los niños jugar inundaba el lugar. Nanoha se encontraba caminando por el parque. Se había levantado peor que nunca ese día. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo al sentir una ligera brisa fría. Aunque se había levantado deprimida había decidido salir de su mundo de soledad y salir a despegarse un poco.

Veía a las personas pasar, pero para ella simplemente eran sombras a su alrededor. Su cuerpo estaba ahí pero no su mente. Pensaba en Fate. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Probablemente tomando un café caliente como había echo ella hace una media hora. O simplemente durmiendo, o en cualquier otro lugar.

Sonrió al pensar que Fate podría estar paseando a su lado en esos momentos si tan solo Nanoha le hubiera dicho lo que sintió al conocerla. ¿Qué le hubiera dicho? Nanoha pensó unos momentos. ¿Qué sentía? Se sentía vacía sin ella. ¿Qué sentía por ella? La quería su lado. Deseaba volver a verla. Cuánto lo había deseado...Verla de nuevo. ¿Qué le diría? Nanoha lo tenía claro.

No bastaría con un simple "hola", no. Tenía que ser algo que expresara todo. Y la cobriza sabía que era.

"Fue encantador conocerte".

Entonces, fue que pasó. Pensó que el destino le había hecho un regalo. O que su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada. ¿Cuál de las dos? En ese momento no le importaba. Ilusión o no, no se quedaría parada.

Allí, en un banco estaba la persona a la que tanto había deseado ver. La persona que inundaba sus pensamientos, la persona que la hacía sonreír y llorar al recordarla.

Fate.

Estuvo unos momentos parada. Mirándola. Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido. Tanto que creía que moriría ahí mismo. Al menos moriría feliz sabiendo que la había podido ver una última vez.

Entonces, ojos borgoña y zafiros se encontraron. El mundo paró de girar, al menos para ellas. Se perdieron en los ojos de la otra. Y luego de un maravillo trance...ambas sonrieron.

* * *

Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de su habitación haciendo ver su pelo rojizo y brillante. Abrió lentamente los ojos zafiros. Giró su cara para mirar como la luz del sol la cegaba por completo. Se tapó los ojos con una mano. Al girarse se encontró con unos ojos borgoña que la miraban con ternura y amor. Un profundo amor. Sonrió y acarició el bello rostro de la rubia.

Se acercaron fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, lleno de amor, ternura y sentimientos que no pudieron haber expresado mejor que unirse en cuerpo y alma.

Ambas se volvieron a mirar con más amor. Fate sonrió a la cobriza. Nanoha la besó de nuevo y se levantó un poco hasta quedar sentada.

Se giró para mirar de nuevo a Fate. Y sonrió más feliz que nunca. La rubia hizo lo mismo mientras le acariciaba la mano.

Los ojos zafiros observaron en bello rostro de la rubia con amor. Y supo lo afortunada que era. Vaya que sí.

-Fate.-

-¿Hum?-

La rubia la miró curiosa.

-Me alegro de haberte conocido.-

* * *

**C'fini! Se que es corto, pero tenía esta idea en mente durante mucho tiempo y pues no se me ocurrió mejor idea que escribir un pequeño one-short de esta maravillosa canción. ¿Hace falta decir que me encanta Taylor Swift y sus canciones? xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado como a mí. Me ha encantado escribir un one-short de esta pareja y de esta canción. Si no la han escuchado, por favor escúchenla, miren la traducción por que se asemeja a partes de esta historia. **

**Es mi primer one-short así que por favor espero que les haya gustado aunque sea una novata. NO será el único que escribiré por que tengo pensado escribir más one-shorts de mis canciones favoritas.**

**Bueno, esto es todo. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews (aunque sea un one-short) y espero sus opiniones. Responderé los reviews que reciba aquí en mi otro fic.**

**Respecto a "Sobreviviendo junto a ti" creo que subiré el viernes, pero si la inspiración y el internet están de mi lado pues subiré antes ;) **

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
